


Santa Baby

by theangryotter



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Horrible Puns, but not really, chris hates christmas, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8877484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangryotter/pseuds/theangryotter
Summary: Eva loves Christmas. Chris does not.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I started this a week ago as an AU but after the season 3 finale this is pretty much canon? It's complicated, the only thing is that in this fic Chris isn't particularly interested in Christmas, unlike in the show. He looked pretty happy there.

"Can you put these boxes in the living room and _please_ be careful and don’t break anything.” Eva said, picking up a box labelled _CHRISTMAS LIGHTS_ before walking out of the garage.

When Eva had asked Chris to come over after school he didn’t have... _this_ in mind. Helping his girlfriend decorate the whole fucking house. Eva was _very_ enthusiastic about everything involving Christmas, and that meant absolutely _everything_ , the songs were starting to drive him mad. The garage was rather empty but there were four large boxes marked _CHRISTMAS DECORATIONS_ in the corner, glaring at him. He picked one up and followed Eva into the house, almost tripping over the threshold and stumbling into the living room where she was already digging into her box, untangling the lights.

“Where’s your mom?” he asked, putting the box down on the coffee table.

“Work,” Eva sighed “I don’t think she’ll be back until the 23rd.” Chris could see a frown forming and he already regretted the question. “But we’ll get the house all to ourselves!” she said quickly and walked over to where he was standing, throwing her arms around his waist and leaning her head on his shoulder. Whenever Eva missed her mom she got passive and deflated at times but Chris didn’t comment on it, he just put his arms around her and wished her mom wasn’t so fucking dismissive sometimes.

“Do I really need to put all these lights up?” he looked over to the box that had at least five different sets of Christmas lights.

“Yep,” Eva smiled up at him and pecked his lips before going back to untangling the strings of endless lights. Chris groaned and walked back to the garage to pick up the rest of the boxes. Walking to the living room with the last box felt like a small victory, until he realised he would have to actually help putting all these decorations up.

“Hey Chris, I just came up with the funniest joke, want to hear?” Eva said standing by the window, attempting to put lights up.

“If it’s a lame pun, I swear-”

“Merry... _Chris_ mas... get it?” Eva said proudly but quickly added “No, no! I have something better, Merry _ChrisSchistmas!”_

“That’s horrible Eva,” he groaned, her jokes were the absolute worst.

“Merry Christoffermas?”

“It’s time to stop.”

“You never appreciate my humour, this was a good one, admit it!” she pouted and turned back to the lights.

“Yes, best joke I’ve ever heard. Happy now?” he shot a look in her direction but she was completely focused on getting the suction cups in the right places.

“Very,” Eva mumbled, too concentrated on the cups to pay attention to what he just said. “Can you put up the outdoor lights while I put lights on the tree?” she asked and he didn’t even bother to argue, he just picked up the lights and went outside.

When all the lights were _finally_ up Eva decided it was time to decorate the tree and his will to live was getting less. Chris had never been been a fan of this holiday, he wasn’t religious and the decorations were pointless, the songs were the absolute _worst,_ he tried to avoid hearing them at all cost. The only thing he liked about Christmas was the presents. And the food.

“Can we do something else? We’ve been at this for two hours.” the tree was almost finished and he was bored out of his mind. Eva laughed and pushed him lightly, she was having the time of her life singing Christmas songs and dancing around the tree gleefully. Although she was cute and it was quality entertainment to see Eva this happy Chris could not stand one more song about Santa.

“Chris? Can you help me?” Eva was standing on her tippy toes, trying to put the star on the tree, reaching as far as she could but not coming close. Chris chuckled and grabbed it from her hands, putting it in its correct place.

“Are we done now?” he whined, grabbing her by the waist and guiding her to the couch, tugging her down with him to cuddle.

“We’re done,” Eva laughed into his neck before kissing his cheek. “Thanks for helping me Christine,” she looked so pleased with herself, her face lighting up like whenever she thought her own jokes were funny.

“I told you to stop calling me that,” he said, unimpressed but a smile was breaking out quickly. She ran her fingers through his hair and kissed the corner of his mouth in a sweet but teasing manner. She knew that he thought her jokes were endearing even though he would never say that out loud.

“I have an idea,” as soon as these words left Eva’s mouth Christoffer _knew_ what she was about to say, “Let’s get drunk!”

“Eva, it’s five in the afternoon.”

“Don’t be old and boring, let me get the wine!” she stood up and he knew there was no way of stopping her, she was like a hurricane and although he was too she had her way of persuading people, especially him. They were going to get drunk at five on a Friday whether he liked it or not. _Well_ , who was he to say no to alcohol and drunk Eva? His girlfriend was _very_ interested in bed activities when she had alcohol in her system.

“I found champagne and I think we deserve it,” was the sentence that started everything.

The rest of the evening was a blurry haze to Chris. Eva dancing on a table screaming the lyrics to _Last Christmas_ but changing them to _Last ChrisSchistmas_ and Chris picking her up, dancing with her to old Christmas songs and at one point they had a sock skating contest, who could slide the furthest. Eva cheated because she was wearing fuzzy socks but she insisted his socks worked just as fine but Chris wasn’t having it, it was _clearly_ unfair. Around ten in the evening the worst thing happened, Christoffer Schistad sang a Christmas song. And it wasn’t just any Christmas song, it was _All I Want For Christmas Is You,_  the song Chris had absolutely forbidden to be played around him all winterand Eva would never let him live it down. He vaguely remembers being shirtless and wearing a Santa hat and after that it was all blurry.

\----

The daylight was sneaking in through the small window in Eva's room, making it hard for Chris to continue sleeping, she really needed to get some fucking curtains. Opening his eyes was harder than he expected, his body felt numb and a hangover was definitely forming- how much had they drank last night? Both of them had a pretty high tolerance but they had been absolutely wasted last night, some moments were completely blank to him. His head was pounding and Eva's side of the bed was empty, what a bad way to start the day.

"Nice outfit," the voice of the devil, the girl who loved to fuck him up and over. And  _well_ , fuck him too. She was standing in the doorway, grinning gleefully and nursing a cup of tea. Of course she didn't have a hangover, she never got them and it was so unfair, he suffered and she had to take care of him every single time.

"Outfit?"

"Love the hat!" she giggled and crossed the room to sit down on the bed next to him. His hands felt like jelly as he reached up to touch his head, his hand touched material and he tugged at it. A fucking Santa hat.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone," she said smugly, leaning down to kiss him. "Also... babe?"

"Yeah?"

"All I want for ChrisSchistmas is you,"

"I hate you."

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to Jenny and Fad who are the victims of my endless headcanons. Seriously, thanks guys. Anyways! Thank you for reading my short holiday one shot! It would mean the world to me if you would leave a comment or kudos! Much love.


End file.
